Rive gauche
by Miryam.c
Summary: A l'occasion d'un détour par le pont des Arts, Eleanor se perd dans ses souvenirs, lorsque Jasper l'interrompt. Jaspenor.


**Rive gauche**

Elle prit une grande inspiration. L'air pollué de la capitale lui semblait d'une absolue pureté à côté des vapeurs toxiques des drogues qu'elle avait l'habitude d'inhaler. Elle passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns décoiffés par le vent printanier.

Accoudée au rebord du pont, elle laissa son regard vert se perdre dans les tourbillons du fleuve. Elle fit abstraction du bruit des quelques voitures qui s'étaient aventurés dans les rues à une heure si matinale et se concentra sur le ronronnement du cours d'eau.

Elle s'imagina descendre le long des berges, marcher un peu au bord de la Seine, sentir l'humidité rafraîchir ses narines. Arrivée au bout du parcours, fatiguée, elle retirerait ses bottes à talons hauts et s'assiérait sur les rebords en béton, en veillant toujours à ce que ses pieds ne touchent jamais l'eau grisâtre et souillée.

Elle relâcha la tension, et sa tête bascula en avant.

Elle tenta de calculer la distance qui la séparait du torrent qui bouillonnait sous ses pieds. Elle se demanda si elle aurait le temps de réaliser qu'elle tombait si elle sautait, et si elle serait consciente de la douleur lorsque l'impact glacé se produirait.

Un frisson la parcourut alors qu'elle envisageait ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle ne mourait pas sur le champ. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite tandis qu'elle se figurait lutter désespérément dans un ultime réflexe de survie, suffoquer, submergée par la terreur, jusqu'à ce que les eaux la dévorent pour de bon.

Elle songea à son corps inerte voguant doucement au gré du courant. Son visage serait lavé du maquillage qui la protégeait tel un masque des agressions extérieures, ses cheveux flotteraient autour de son front comme une auréole. Elle arborerait une expression apaisée. Elle aurait saisi la main que Robert lui aurait tendue, et le suivrait déjà jusqu'à la liberté qu'elle convoitait si chèrement.

Elle soupira longuement. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de mourir. Mais elle voulait que la douleur cesse à tout prix.

Elle fouilla dans toutes les poches de son trench-coat noir, sans succès. Pas le moindre joint ou le plus petit sachet de cocaïne à sa disposition. Ses mains agrippèrent rageusement la rambarde du pont. Elle regarda au loin, contempla la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Son énervement retomba. Une langueur la gagna plutôt tandis qu'elle tentait de discerner les traits des monuments illuminés par le soleil levant.

Elle était si fatiguée d'avoir mal.

Elle ferma les yeux, laissa les rayons de lumière caresser son visage et réchauffer son corps tremblant. Elle se sentit presque bien. Elle se prit à souhaiter que le temps se fige et la laisse dans cet état d'ataraxie pour toujours.

Ses paupières se rouvrirent brusquement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'une silhouette immobile se tenait non loin d'elle, et la fixait avec attention.

« Quoi, Jasper ? » souffla-t-elle avec agacement.

L'intéressé s'arracha à la contemplation du corps parfait de la princesse pour s'approcher d'elle.

« La voiture va bien partir. Votre frère veut être à Londres avant midi.

\- Oh. »

Elle marqua une pause, songeuse.

« Et s'il partait devant et me renvoyait le jet vers vingt-heures ? Je n'ai pas de réunion de futur maître du monde programmée cet après-midi, moi.

\- L'avion doit être contrôlé avant de pouvoir repartir vous chercher. Votre frère a donné son après-midi à l'équipage et aux mécaniciens.

\- Alors je ferai affréter un jet depuis Paris. Ou je prendrai un vol _commercial_. »

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'une expression excessivement dégoûtée. Il trouva qu'elle avait un certain talent pour singer sa mère.

« Oh, non, pire, imagine s'il n'y avait plus de place sur British Airways, je pourrais être obligée de prendre l'Eurostar ! poursuivit-elle en prenant une mine horrifiée. Au milieu de tous ces gens _normaux_, Seigneur ! Je pourrais attraper la lèpre ! »

Il esquissa un petit sourire.

« Je pense que vous ne survivriez pas une seconde dans l'Eurostar, princesse.

\- Et tu penses aussi me connaître. Tu vois bien que tu peux te tromper, Jasper de Shoreditch. »

Il ne répondit rien. A la place, il posa sa main sur le rebord du pont. Elle étouffa un mouvement de recul. Il était suffisamment près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse deviner la chaleur de son corps et la douceur de sa peau. Elle essaya de respirer pour calmer les battements de son cœur, sans succès. A chaque inspiration, l'odeur du parfum qui imprégnait ses draps depuis presque un mois maintenant lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

Elle détourna brusquement la tête et fixa son attention sur la coupole qui se dessinait dans le ciel rosé.

Jasper remarqua que les jointures de ses doigts avaient blanchi à force de serrer la rambarde de bois. Il hésita à les forcer à relâcher leur prise en caressant le dos de la main de la jeune femme, s'abstint finalement.

Il se tourna à son tour et suivit la direction qu'indiquait le regard perdu d'Eleanor.

« Je pense aussi que tu ne veux pas rentrer à Londres parce que tu dois voir ta mère cet après-midi. »

Il approcha son visage de la joue de la princesse qui ne broncha pas, immobile et rigide comme une statue de marbre, effleura ses pommettes jusqu'à coller ses lèvres à son oreille et venir murmurer :

« Dis-moi que je me trompe cette fois-ci. »

Elle serra les dents, son regard traversé par une lueur à la fois rageuse et troublée. Elle le haïssait de lire ainsi dans ses pensées. Pas autant qu'elle le détestait pour être aussi séduisant.

Plutôt que de répondre, elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, leva son menton en prenant une petite moue hautaine.

« Je survivrais parfaitement dans l'Eurostar.

\- Certainement pas. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers lui. Il s'était légèrement éloigné d'elle, comme pour souligner physiquement qu'il respectait son choix d'éluder un sujet qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'aborder, a fortiori avec lui. Elle esquissa un sourire presque malgré elle.

« J'ai survécu trois mois dans le métro parisien. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel en étouffant un rire moqueur. Elle lui adressa un regard offusqué.

« C'est vrai ! J'ai même pris la 4 après 20h30.

\- J'ai la liste de toutes les choses les plus immorales, scandaleuses ou inconscientes que tu as pu faire dans ta vie, compilées dans un dossier plus épais que les quatre tomes de _Guerre et Paix_ réunis dans les bureaux de la sécurité au palais. Tes trajets imaginaires sur la 4 ne sont pas sur la liste. Ni de ton séjour inventé de trois mois à Paris.

\- Bien sûr, ricana-t-elle. _Sa Majesté_ a dû les faire disparaître même de mon livre d'or. Et je suis agréablement surprise que tu saches combien de volumes compte _Guerre et Paix_.

\- Je ne marche toujours pas, commenta-t-il, préférant ignorer la pique.

\- Très bien, est-ce que ma biographie complète parle de mon accident d'avion à Moscou ? Ou de mon mariage annulé en express avec un prince du Qatar ? »

Les sourcils froncés et l'expression passablement agacée de son garde du corps lui confirmèrent qu'il n'avait pas la longueur d'avance qu'il prétendait avoir.

« Voilà. J'ai encore la bague si tu ne crois que ce que tu vois. »

Il se força à afficher un air neutre voire indifférent, espérant que la princesse serait trop occupée à célébrer intérieurement sa petite victoire sur lui pour remarquer que son énervement s'était mué en un soupçon de jalousie à l'annonce de cette liaison passée.

« Je sais d'où vient ta cicatrice, maintenant. »

Le sourire triomphant d'Eleanor disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Une fois de plus, il avait réussi à retourner la situation à son avantage en réveillant les souvenirs d'une soirée où il n'avait pas eu à avancer la menace de la vidéo pour qu'elle l'entraîne dans son lit.

« J'ai pris le métro trois mois pour aller à Telecom ParisTech, reprit-elle en écartant une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son front comme si de rien n'était.

\- Découvrir le monde hors des murs de l'Imperial College. Je suppose que ça colle au profil. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ton garde du corps de l'époque t'a laissé faire ? Aucun doute qu'il ne savait pas s'occuper de toi aussi bien que moi. »

Elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, reprit, l'air soudainement pensif :

« J'avais renvoyé tout le staff dès que l'avion avait touché le sol et ai fait comprendre qu'ils avaient intérêt à ne rien dire. J'ai loué le duplex que la couronne m'avait gentiment réservé, et j'ai pris un studio dans un quartier branché à la place. J'ai appris à cuire des pâtes. Personne n'était au courant de rien, même pas Robert ou Liam, jusqu'à ce qu'un crétin ait l'idée géniale de me prendre en photo dans le métro et de m'afficher sur sa page Facebook. La nouvelle s'est répandue de manière virale.

\- Tu ne serais même pas crédible si tu avais la trace que tu t'es ébouillantée en te faisant à manger pour la première fois.

\- Tu demanderas à la reine qui a écourté mon séjour à la seconde où elle a découvert ça, et m'a enfermée dans une cage dorée jusque dans ma salle de classe à l'Imperial où j'avais trois gardes du corps et deux conseillers du palais autour de moi. »

Il l'observa alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses souvenirs. Il devinait parfaitement ce qu'elle éprouvait. Son masque était transparent pour lui, et il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. En colère, triste, et surtout désespérément seule, elle n'arrivait pas à le tromper. Il connaissait trop bien chacune des émotions qui pouvaient la traverser.

« C'est pour ça que tu as quitté l'Imperial sans rien dire à personne. »

Elle acquiesça, incapable de prononcer un mot supplémentaire. Ses yeux étaient devenus humides en un rien de temps. Elle semblait essoufflée, au bord de l'implosion.

« Je sais ce que c'est. »

Elle lui jeta un regard vitreux.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il éprouvait une étrange empathie pour elle. Il ignorait avec quelles réminiscences elle se battait, mais il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vue dans un tel état. Probablement parce qu'il s'agissait habituellement du moment où elle prenait la dose nécessaire de la première drogue qui lui passait sous la main pour fuir la douleur.

« Non, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. » lâcha-t-elle, des larmes et de la colère dans la voix.

Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, la força à le regarder en attrapant son bras. Elle tremblait de tout son corps.

« Vouloir disparaître pour tout oublier et se réinventer. Je sais. »

Elle l'aurait normalement renvoyé dans les cordes. Elle aurait pensé à une pique sur la manière dont il prétendait être Jasper de Vegas jouant Jasper de Shoreditch, sans réussir à être convainquant dans aucun des deux rôles.

Mais elle était trop occupée à lire dans ses yeux exactement la même détresse qui l'étreignait à l'instant. Le sentiment de se regarder dans un miroir en scrutant les prunelles bleues de Jasper la frappa de plein fouet. Sa main se referma mécaniquement sur l'un des pans du costume de son garde du corps.

Elle baissa la tête, entrouvrit la bouche. Son visage touchait presque la chemise blanche qu'il portait. Elle devinait le torse musclé qu'elle cachait. Elle ne rêvait que de se coller contre lui, se redresser pour sentir ses lèvres s'écraser contre les siennes. Elle sentait déjà ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et l'envelopper, ses mains se nicher au creux de ses reins. Elle s'imagina passer sa main dans ses cheveux, ses doigts caresser la nuque de Jasper.

Pas de vidéo, pas de colère, pas de mépris, pas de jeu ni d'enjeu, un simple instant de fusion et d'affection dont ils avaient tous les deux envie sans oser l'avouer. Elle voulait trouver refuge dans une étreinte tendre que lui seul pouvait lui offrir.

Elle était pourtant comme paralysée, et ne put faire le moindre mouvement. Elle avait bien trop peur de perdre la main ou la face. Elle ne serait pas la première à admettre qu'il ne s'était jamais agi de la vidéo mais dès le début de sa manière discrète de veiller sur elle et de son charme insolent. Elle ne pouvait pas, pas après ses mensonges et ses manipulations.

Il songea à la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui pour qu'elle relâche enfin toute la tension qui la parcourait. Il n'y parvint pas. Il craignait plus que tout de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Il ne reconnaîtrait jamais qu'elle l'avait séduit dès la seconde où il l'avait entrevue, l'air triste et fatigué, se recoiffer de mauvaise grâce dans sa chambre en perspective d'une énième réception, alors qu'il visitait pour la première fois Buckingham palace avec son nouveau patron et n'envisageait même pas d'être un jour affecté à la sécurité de Son Altesse Eleanor. Pas après l'attitude médisante de la princesse et ses coups d'œil hautains.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, hors du monde, l'un près de l'autre, tous deux aussi incapables de se détacher de l'autre que de franchir la barrière invisible qu'ils avaient érigée entre eux.

Jasper fut finalement celui qui osa rompre le silence et la sérénité de leur bulle.

« Marcus hurle actuellement dans mon oreillette que la voiture part dans cinq minutes et que la princesse doit rejoindre son frère immédiatement, de gré ou de force.

\- J'aimerais éviter que tu déclenches le protocole d'extraction, et me dessine un magnifique bleu sur la joue comme celui de Liam, donc je suppose que je vais te suivre. »

Il lui adressa un sourire amusé qu'elle trouva étrangement sincère, avant de remarquer qu'il lui tendait la main.

« Prête ? »

Elle sentit la cage de verre dans laquelle elle était enfermée depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience du poids de l'étiquette et du mépris qu'éprouvait sa mère pour elle se dresser à nouveau entre Jasper et elle.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, fit le vide autour d'elle, et regarda sa prison de glace éclater en morceau alors qu'elle se saisissait non pas de la main de son garde du corps mais se collait à lui et passait son bras sous le sien. Elle lui sembla plus belle et rayonnante que jamais.

« Non. Mais c'est parti. »

* * *

Voilà mon premier one-shot pour The Royals, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me lancer après avoir découvert le couple qui sera pour moi THE ship de l'année 2015, j'ai nommé... Jasper et Eleanor, bien sûr.

J'attends maintenant vos reviews avec impatience ! :)

PS : looking for a beta reader in English to potentially translate my writings so if you're interested, don't hesitate to PM me ! Thanks in advance !


End file.
